mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Seshat
thumbSeshat, entre otros nombresIncluyendo Safkhet, Sesat, Seshet, Sesheta y Seshata., era la antigua diosa egipcia de la sabiduría, conocimiento y escritura. Se la veía como una escriba o anotadora, y su nombre significa "la que es escriba", siendo acreditada con la invención de la escritura. También se la identifica como diosa de la arquitectura, astronomía, astrología, construcción, matemáticas y topografía. Todas estas profesiones dependían de la experiencia en sus habilidades. En algunos textos tardíos se la identifica con Safekh-Aubi. "Señora de la Casa de los Libros" es otro de sus títulos, siendo la deidad cuyos sacerdotes supervisaban qué pergaminos con conocimiento importante se reunían y que conjuros se conservaban en la biblioteca. Un príncipe de la Dinastía IV, Wep-em-nefret, fue señalado como supervisor de los Escribas Reales, sacerdote de Seshat en la estela de losa. Heliópolis era la localización de su santuario principal. Es descrita como diosa de la historia. En el arte, se la representaba como una mujer con un emblema de siete puntas sobre su cabeza. Se desconoce lo que representa.Wilkinson, Richard H. (2003). The Complete Gods and Goddesses of Ancient Egypt. Thames & Hudson. p. 166. ISBN 0-500-05120-8.In Search of Cosmic Order: Selected Essays on Egyptian Archaeoastronomy. Editors: Juan Antonio Belmonte, Mosalam Shaltout. Contributor: Zahi Hawass. Publisher: American University in Cairo Press, 2010. ISBN 9789774794834. En el capítulo 7, página 197 dice "El signo portado por Seshat sobre su cabeza dio luz a muchos intentos de ofrecer una explicación por para este infrecuente característica, pero ninguno ha proporcionado una conclusión definitiva."Seshat and her tools. H. Peter Aleff. De su artículo: "Muchos egiptólogos han especulado durante tiempo sobre el emblema que Seshat viste como su tocado. Sir Alan Gardiner lo describió en su aún líder en su categoría "Egyptian Grammar" como una "flor convencional" (?) coronada por cuernos' Este símbolo de interrogación tras 'flor' refleja el hecho de que no hay flor similar que se parezca a este diseño. Otros la han llamado 'estrella coronada por un arco', pero las estrellas en la antigua convención egipcia tienen cinco puntas, no siete como la imagen del emblema de Seshat. Este número era tan importante que causó que el propio Tutmosis III describiera la figura como 'una precisa imagen de una hoja de cáñamo".Egyptian Grammar (Dictionary). By Sir Alan Henderson Gardiner. ISBN 978-0900416354. El faraón Tutmosis III (1479-1425 a.C.) la llamó Sefket-Abwy (La de las siete puntas). El conjuro 10 de los Textos de los Sarcófagos afirma "Seshat abre la puerta del cielo para ti". Normalmente se la muestra sosteniendo un tallo de palmera, con muescas para denotar el paso del tiempo, especialmente para seguir el tiempo de vida asignado para el faraón. También se la mostraba sosteniendo otras herramientas y, a menudo, sosteniendo cuerdas anudadas que se estiraban para medir la tierra y las estructuras. Frecuentemente se la muestra con piel de guepardo o leopardo, un símbolo de sacerdotes funerarios. Si no se la muestra con la piel sobre el traje, el patrón de este es el de un felino moteado. Se creía que el patrón de la piel representaba las estrellas, símbolo de eternidad y asociado con el cielo nocturno. Como escriba y medidora divina, se cree que Seshat aparecía para asistir al faraón en estas prácticas. Ella era quien registraba, marcando muescas en una palmera, el tiempo que tenía el faraón asignado en la tierra. Seshat asistía al faraón en el ritual de "estirar la cuerda". Este ritual se relaciona con la colocación de los cimientos de los templos y otras estructuras importantes para determinar y asegurar las dimensiones sagradas y la precisión de las dimensiones. Sus habilidades eran necesarias para medir la tierra tras las inundaciones anuales para restablecer las fronteras. Las sacerdotisas que actuaban en estas funciones en su nombre también supervisaban la tarea de otros que realizaban tareas similares y que se entrenaban en matemáticas. Gran parte de su conocimiento se consideraba bastante sagrado, y no se compartía más allá de los rangos de los mayores profesionales como los arquitectos y ciertos escribas. También es responsable de registrar los discursos del faraón hechos durante la ceremonia de coronación y aprobar el inventario de cautivos y bienes extranjeros obtenidos en campañas militares. Durante el Reino Nuevo, estaba implicada en el festival Sed celebrado por el faraón, que podía festejar 30 años de reinado. Luego, cuando el culto de la deidad lunar Tot ganó importancia y se identificó como un dios de la sabiduría, la función de Seshat cambió cuando se crearon equivalentes de deidades mucho más antiguas. Los rangos más bajos de sus sacerdotisas fueron sustituidas por sacerdotes de Tot. Al principio fue identificada como su hija y luego como su esposa. Tras emparejarse con Tot, se mostraba el emblema de Seshat rodeado por una Luna creciente que, con el tiempo, degeneró en dos cuernos dispuestos para formar una forma creciente pero señalando hacia abajo (en una forma atípica para el arte egipcio). En este momento fue conocida en ocasiones como Safekh-Aubi, significando "la que porta los dos cuernos". En unas pocas imágenes, los cuernos recuerdan a dos cobras, mostradas en jeroglíficos, pero mirándose entre sí tocándose con las cabezas. Referencias Categoría:Diosas egipcias Categoría:Dioses del conocimiento